Reckoning
by ZombieZPandaZ
Summary: A group of 4 teens start their journey at Beacon Academy, they are team REKN or reckoning. Each has their own story, and each will reveal their true powers. Rated M for blood, gore, alcohol and tobacco use, mature situations and/or dialog. Multiple parings including OC's and RWBY characters.
1. Introduction

**This Fanfiction will have 4 of my OC's. Victor, Iccarrus, Amber, and Nero. They will be team REKN, Reckoning.  
**

**Name: **Victor Dominic Errik Faust.**  
**

**Alias/Nickname:** Shadow.**  
**

**Appearance: **He he has chestnut brown hair that goes down to his shoulders, and reaches the tips of his shoulder blades on his back, His eyes are a solid brown, along with a scar from the bottom of his right eye down to his mouth. He wears a Jacket with the front unzipped with a variety of different shirts underneath, depending on which one he wears. He wears Tungsten Gauntlets over the jacket sleeves, which have slots for pure Dust Crystals, to be able to utilize dust efficiently along with his weapon, along with sporting a pair of black jeans.**  
**

**Color Designation: **Black.

**Aura Color:** Crystal blue.

**Aura Semblance: **Duplication, making multiple copies of himself that can attack as he does, but they work as holograms.**  
**

**Crest: **A crow sitting on a branch, in front of a full moon, with one red eye.

**Age: **15.**  
**

**Height: **6'.**  
**

**Weight: **180 lbs.**  
**

**Description: **He keeps to himself, not much is known about him, the only ones that know his favorites and dislikes are his team members, family, and close friends.**  
**

**Strengths: **He is strong, silent. not much else is know. He is a hard drinker , he is wild when he is himself, often regarding his quietness and solitude, and opening up more around friends.**  
**

**Weaknesses: **Even though he has no interest in being a 'Hero' he always helps anyone when they need help, but this leads to a weakness in his armor, a hole in the chain mail. He didn't make his weapon, but he did make the sheath, so he can access the pure crystal dust.**  
**

**Weapon/s:** Dread & Titan.

He keeps a Katana passed down from father to son in his family for generations, His ancient ancestors were from the Futile Japan era, so it has been passed down and modified through culture and culture. He made a custom Sheath himself, because the original one was lost long ago in a fight between two sons of a father of who would get the sword passed down to them. The Sheath has a blade design to it, a hilt can spring up and made to be used as an extra Katana. When humans got the power of Dust to help them fight monsters, the sword was re-heated and laced with a secret dust that is now extremely rare to find, it allows him to cut through relatively everything and anything. This made the sword thinner and longer, from being 5 feet long, to a 5 and half.

For ranged, he uses knifes that are made for throwing, they have rings at the ends and no place to grip onto them, he can throw them strait forward, curve them, he can create a whirlwind around him with ten of them and some dust. Most people think they are Kunai, but Kunai have a thickness to them, his ranged weapons are simply knifes that don't have thickness.**  
**

**Abilities:** He can use his special dust using Gauntlets to enhance physical hits, enhance speed, enhance aim, and also enhance the area of where he can use his "Murder".

His "murder" Ability, lets him summon a murder of crows to help him, and they will do as he commands, until he lets them go, while he controls them, they're eyes turn red, but when they are set free, they don't remember doing anything.

He has a number of different abilities of which are unnamed.

**-OoOoOoO-**

**Name: **Iccarrus Daedalus Redgrave.

**Alias/Nickname:** Headless Horseman.**  
**

**Appearance: **Long, blood red hair that goes to his mid back, and is trimmed up front so his bangs flow to his right. He has Amber eyes that capture lots of attention. He has two bridge piercing on his nose, with an eyebrow piercing, and a spider bite piercing. He grooms his facial hair to be on his chin only. He wears a jacket that went down to his knees, he keep is zipped up partially. He usually wears black jeans that contrast with the green and black of his jacket. Often he wears a grey slouch beanie. He has a razor blade on a leather cord necklace that he keeps with him, for him to encase his old addiction of self harm.**  
**

**Description: **He is quiet, and doesn't talk to many people, but he does however do anything in his power to help people. He came from more up-north of Vytal, so he loves the cold, even though he controls most fires. He spent most of his time in the Snowy Forest, where Ruby Rose was once seen visiting a grave.**  
**

**Color Designation: **Amber.

**Aura Color: **Green.**  
**

**Aura Semblance: **Glyphs. **  
**

**Crest: **An amber pumpkin, that is set on fire. The fire is green.

**Age: **15.

**Height: **6'2".**  
**

**Strengths: **He has a strong resilience against lots of thing.**  
**

**Weaknesses:** He will go out of his way to protect the ones he loves, because he never lets anyone get hurt, especially if he can do something about it.**  
**

**Weapon/s: **He has two revolvers names Aurum and Argentum , one is gold and black, while the other is silver and black, He can turn these two guns into any other weapon he wishes, only needing to think of how it is made and operates. Like he can make a Remington, an L96a1, AUG, and many other guns, but he can also make weapons. A halberd, Battle axe, short swords, long sword, daggers, shields even. He uses a black longsword as his main weapon, it stands at 6 feet long, with a thickness of 1 inch. It has three protrusions on the back end which are razor sharp. He can make an exact copy of the sword with his guns, but when he activates his Aura along with having his razor blade necklace with him, can make a third sword which slices through everything imaginable.**  
**

**Abilities:** He can switch between guns and blades rapidly, allowing him to pull of very fast feats of damage and destruction. He too has many unnamed abilities, but the one he uses the most, is the only one he named.

'Hell Fire' is one ability he uses, and can be used with anything. Guns shooting bullets of hell fire, swords/weapons on fire, lighting himself on fire which doesn't hurt him, even tossing balls/grenades of fire. Hellfire is green, though it gives no good name 'Hell' with the correlation of the color green.

Hus Aura Semblance allows him to use Glyphs to a extent, the glyphs are used to increase power of attacks, his movement speed, and even allow him to teleport short distances.

**-OoOoOoO-**

**Name: **Nero Okami.

**Alias/Nickname:** Black Wolf.**  
**

**Appearance: **Nero has black hair, which he keeps short, it is semi-spiky, ending before hitting his shoulders, He has black wolf ears, because of him being a Faunus. His eyes are a mirror-like silver. He normally wears black jeans and a green shirt, a jacket that has two tails coats, and they curve into his waist. The jacket is buttoned up, but splits around his abdominal region, and he sometimes wears a mask when he needs to cover his face. His jacket, it does have small pockets to hold throwing knifes or small dust crystals which he himself can utilize. He wears knee high boots, that have a curve to them and a semi-sharp spike at the top, which are made of Tungsten, like Victor's gauntlets, because of the durability**  
**

**Description: **He is calm for the most, and doesn't allow anything go over his head and anger him, he fights with a grace, like rain falling, he always strikes and never misses. When he wears his mask, his eyes turn a shade of green. He fought in the Faunus Rights Revolution (Faunus War) and lived in Maneagerie for most of his life before moving to Vale to attend Beacon Academy. He is older than he gives, because of his Faunus heritage, he ages slower and has been alive for almost 30 years. **  
**

**Color Designation:** Green.**  
**

**Aura Color:** Black

**Aura Semblance: **Camouflage.**  
**

**Crest: **A Tai-Chi symbol with three spikes coming from around the circle, both of the symbols are on his swords, as the tsuba's. The crest he bears is over his heart, both on his cloths and tattooed on his chest.**  
**

**Age: **16.

**Height:** 6'0".**  
**

**Strengths: **His wolf instincts allow him to run on all fours, sniff out people hiding, or track people down. He can even use beast like strength at times, but his aura gets drained significantly if he uses his wolf-like abilities for too long.**  
**

**Weaknesses:** While he has been trained since he was young, he does not have full control over some of his aura based powers, his aura leeks out at times and it has an effect on people around him. If he becomes angered, he looses control over all his power and turns feral.**  
**

**Weapon/s: **Nero carries around two katana's, both of which have two small chains at the ends, he can combine the chains and turn his Katana's into scythes, or one scythe which has a wicked curve to it, the Katana's are both white blades, with their respective tsuba's (left katana named 'Serenity' which has the Tai-Chi symbol, and the right katana named 'Blood Oath' which has a three pointed star like tsuba.) Serenity has a black wrapping around the handle with a white under the wrapping, and blood Oath has the opposite, white wrapping with black under it.**  
**

**Abilities:** Nero can turn his katana's to two scythes connected by a chain, and then one big scythe that he can swing around with the chain.

He has feral abilities which allows him to gain super strength and speed at times.

Nero has the ability to consume dust crystals to change what his attacks do, each crystal changed his eye color, and gives him it's respective abilities.

He can use his Semblance to blend into any background, and move through places easily.

**-OoOoOoO-**

**Name: **Amber Kate Montgomery.**  
**

**Alias/Nickname:** Purple Fox.**  
**

**Appearance:** She has Long amber colored hair, ironically named Amber by her mother even though they didn't know what color her hair would be, along with her dark brown eyes which are mistaken for black. She wears a Black blouse with a black and purple corset, pieced together with a long black skirt with purple trimming. Her cloths have black and different shades of purple, mostly dark purple.**  
**

**Description: **She is a sweet girl, she doesn't get angered and she is somewhat flirtatious. She flights with her weapons almost as if she is dancing, fluent and swift. She was a ballerina for most of her childhood, so she has the movement of water when attacking. She went to Signal Academy before coming to Beacon, so she made her weapon while at Signal, and trained with it since she was 14.**  
**

**Color Designation: **Purple.**  
**

**Aura Color: **Purple.

**Aura Semblance:** Regeneration.

**Crest:** Two black cats sitting on a brick fence, and a red heart coming from one of the cats, the smaller cat.

**Age:** 18.

**Height: **5'2".**  
**

**Strengths: **She is proficient with her weapons, being able to even beat some of the top hunters and huntresses from Signal.**  
**

**Weaknesses:** She really hates spiders.**  
**

**Weapon/s: **She uses a compact bow that shoots various types of arrows, from normal Chippenham type 3 arrow head to a specially designed arrow made made by Iccarrus. She can turn the bow into a sword which is 4 feet long. It's guard is a simple shield-like design, It has a chain at the end of the hilt that is hidden in the bow form.**  
**

**Abilities: **She can use her aura to sharpen her sword's blade, make it spin extremely fast, lengthen the chain on her dagger, make her bow blasts use corrosive acid, and summon a purple ghost fox, which can turn into a giant fox which she can either ride, or battle with. But her Aura is mostly used for Regeneration, healing or regenerating the chain to her dagger.**  
**

The Ghost wolf can do a couple of things.

Bite: An ability that is pretty much the name, the fox bites down on the enemy, and can either rip off a limb, or let poison seep into the wounds.

Howl: The fox howls, and can give off enough force to knock enemies over, deafen people for a moment and stun them, and/or intimidate.

Razor Claw: The fox claws the enemy, it's claws are as sharp as a razor and allow poison to seep into the wound.

Poison: The poison paralyses the enemy, also stops the heart after a minute of injection/exposure, and can even explode.

Last stand: the fox rushes forward and bites the enemy, chomping down on the limb/appendage and collecting massive amounts of the poison into it's body and then exploding, creating a violent poison bomb that coves everything within 5 meters, the poison corrodes the area and can explode by itself too.

She herself can do many things, but only one named ability.

Destruction: Amber throws her sword which activates it's purple dust crystal and will shoot through the enemy and the sword will open with four prongs from some angles on the blade, and dig into muscle or allow the chain to stay within the enemy. The chain will then leek the poison and deteriorate over the time the poison seeps out, The dagger will close it's prongs after the chain is destroyed and then switch to shotgun mode, blasting It's way back to amber, to which her aura will restore the chain.

**-OoOoOoO-**

**The story will begin, on chapter 5. The next 4 chapters will be prologs/intro's for each of the characters.**

**Also, there will be a Hallows Eve special.**


	2. Prouloge: Victor Dominic Errik Faust

**Prolog - Victor.**

**-OoOoOoO-**

Victor walked toward the group of Grimm, He unsheathed Dread and stabbed it into the ground, using the fire dust crystals in his gauntlets to make an eruption of flames that consumed one of the beowolves., the flames danced around Victor and went after the other Grimm, to which it burned most of the beowolves to death. He reclaimed Dread from the ground and sliced through a minor Ursa, then spun around and launched five of his throwing knives into the eyes of two other minor Ursa's. Then ran between then and slide while spinning to cut off their front legs, and then three two more knives into their necks, he grabbed his sheath and flipped it as it mechanized into Titan.

A group of beowolves jumped at him from all angles, he smirked and glowed a crystal blue as he made a duplicate of himself and then sliced to his right, the duplicate slicing to it's left, mirroring his movements. They both spun Titan as it mechanized back into it's sheathe form, then slide the sharp end of Dread over the opening and then plunged it into the sheathe, the injuries to the Grimm's bodies started bleeding profoundly and they all died then.

He absorbed his duplicate and started to walk toward a fight in the deeper forest area, until he heard a slithering behind him and brought up his Dread to block the fang's that almost dug themselves into his shoulder, a King Taijitu had appeared from the bushes, he grinned as he pushed it back, then glowed the same crystal blue and make four duplicated of himself. Each mechanizing Titan. Victor put his hand up as a crow landed on it and then a murder of crows came to him, he ordered them to attack as the four duplicated ran forward and did cut to their sides at the King Taijitu. Victor jumped and then launched himself into the Taijitu's head, digging both blades into it's head.

The crows had disappeared by now, and the duplicates returned to him, he took both blades out and spun on his decent from the Taijitu's head. He re-mechanized Titan in mid air and sheathed it as he landed, the Taijitu's neck sliced into five pieces and fell to the floor. Victor continued his walk toward the fighting deeper within the forest.

He broke off into a sprint, using his aura to enhance his speed as he broke through the tree's and brush to find two bodies, beaten and bloodied, on the floor as a third person fought against a Death Stalker, he was thrown onto the floor and the Death Stalker's stinger piercing his chest, his body was thrown into the forest somewhere.

Victory made as many duplicates of himself as he could, almost making 15, then took dread and charged the Death Stalker, slicing it into millions of pieces, the duplicates came back to him and he sheathed Dread once again, the Death Stalker's body being destroyed as he finished his assault, he went over to the spot where the man was thrown, and knelt down to him.

"Tell the headmaster... R-roman Torchwick, is planning to invade Vale... W-we cou-couldn't make it out in time before he re-released the G-g-grimm on us, go to Signal, warn them, all hell is going to open and come into our world. Victor, I-i wish I could... live long enough.. to see you become the best H-hunter of us all..." The man said as he closed his eyes and let out a final breath.

He walked out toward a clearing, where a wooden shack stood in the middle, three bodies were in the snow, a sword, the color of silver and gold, it blazed with green fire.

"At least you lived." He said before taking the sword, the green flame encased his hand and a horse galloped toward him from a bit down the snowy path, he hopped on, and rode.

Victor clenched his teeth, and rode toward Signal academy, pumping mass amounts of aura into his body to run as fast as he could when he reached signal the the horse was dismissed, leaving a blue trail behind him as he broke through the door and rolled into the headmaster's office. telling him of what happened, out of breathe and exhausted, passing out soon after.

******-OoOoOoO-**

Victor stood on the dustplane docking bay. He looked back one last time at the Signal buildings and then says a silent goodbye, multiple more students are around him as they all board the dust planes.

"Last call for dustplane to Beacon region of Vale.."The intercom comes up and he strolls into the dustplane and feeds his ticket into a machine and is given an I.D. card for Beacon.

He noticed many other people from his same school, on the dustplane, leaving Signal for the last time, but lots of new people were coming off the dustplane, they looked determined, he smiled at them, hoping they'd have a better experience than he. He strolled over toward an empty seat and sat down as he pulled up his hood and closed his eyes, letting the sound of the engines and soft chatter lull him to sleep for a moment.

**-OoOoOoO-**

Victor woke up as the dustplanes landed, taking his bag and pulling it over his shoulder, he used his jacket to cover Dread & Titan at his hip, and walked down to the dock, showing his new I.D. card to the employee that checked all personnel, he got checked through and then walked toward a pub, sitting at a table, a waitress came to him almost immediately.

"What would you like." She said in a thick accent that put him off for a little bit.

"Run and coke, also whatever sandwich you have would be fine."

"Coming right up."She said with a smile.

As he waited, he saw two teenagers walk into the pub, a boy with dark red hair, and a girl with amber colored hair. They sat down and she talked and chatted with the boy cheerfully, the boy giving a simple nod or an, inaudible from where Victor was, simple 'Hmm'. The waitress came back with his drink and food, the drink was garnished with a slice of lime and a whole lime, knife included. He took half of the sandwich and bit into it, tasting a club sandwich, which he loved. He took a sip of the drink, the coke and rum mixed together smoothly. He finished his food and ordered another drink, sipping it occasionally until his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached into his jacket and took out the phone, opening it.

'All new students please come to Beacon Academy, enter the main hall and the opening ceremony will start soon after, all students will be sleeping in rooms provided until teams are assigned.' The message read.

He left his pay and walked out the door, the two teens who entered also left, he just guessed they were students too. They got on another dust plane, this one going strait to Beacon, and the flight was not very long.

**-OoOoOoO-**

As the students funneled into the main hall, and the talking was loud, a middle-aged man with tousled grey hair and thin brown eyes, wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it, an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath, also wearing white gloves, black trouser shoes, and dark green long pants. He has a cane to his side that had what looked like a sword's guard at the end of the handle.

"I'll... keep this brief."He said pushing up his glasses.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need or purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He says as he switches places with a woman who stood near him, a middle-aged woman that has very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are emerald green and she wears thin rectangular glasses. She has teal, hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar, also wearing a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a torn cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed."She says as she walks away from the microphone.

Victor felt a tug on his shoulder, and spun around as he was put into a bear hug. He heard familiar laughing as he hugged the man back.

"I see you got in, Nero."He says, they separate from the hug, and laugh.

"Yeah! There is no way I'm letting my best friend attend Beacon without me having the opportunity to kick his ass!." He said, punching victor in the arm lightly. A man with red hair, the same one from the pub, walked to Nero, followed by the woman with amber hair.

"Ah, Victor, this is Iccarrus and Amber. Iccarrus, Amber, meet my friend, Victor." He introduces them, they great each other and start talking for a while, Victor looks at Nero, and , faking, gasps dramatically.

"Oh Nero! They finally got you to separate from your beloved Serenity and Blood Oath!"He said with shock in his voice, Nero smirked and the pulled the Katana's with the sheaths, from his pant belt hoops.

"I had to sneak them past because they wouldn't allow my to carry them without a case for them." He says as he slips them onto his back, one with the blade down and the other up. Victor laughs at his antics, and notices Iccarrus' weapon.

"How do you even walk without that behemoth of a blade hitting the ground or something?" He askes as Iccarrus takes the black long sword from his back, which stood at roughly the same height as he.

"Built it myself, trained with it since I was a young one."He says as he spins it on one of his fingers, through a finger slot on the grip. then throwing it into the air and it landing onto his back perfectly.

"how long did it take you to get that down?"Victor asks.

"A bit too long... " He says chuckling.

The sun no longer shone through the windows, and they were called into the ballroom where makeshift beds were placed on the floor, boys and girls were scattered everywhere, in groups, in pairs, some of them in their own corner of the ballroom.

Nero dragged out four beds for them and tossed them in groups, despite the other three's protests. They each changed into their sleeping cloths, which for the guys all they did was take their shoes off, Nero with his metal boot covers, and take off their shirts. Amber went to actually change into another outfit, coming back with her cloths she had on for the day, and a pair of shorts with a t-shirt on.

"And... sleep."Nero said as he falls backwards into the mattress, grabs the blanket and curls himself up into a ball, his faunus ears curling with his hair. Everyone went to sleep, some people not sleeping and doing their random things.

**-OoOoOoO-**

**Next review will be Iccarrus, Nero, then Amber.**


	3. Prolouge: Iccarrus Daedulas Redgrave

Iccarrus ran down the alleyway, chasing a hooded figure, a glyph appeared and blocked Iccarrus from pursuing the hooded man. He made two of his own glyphs on either wall, and hoped over the obstacle, making a glyph in the air which boosted him forward. He made another one on a wall and launched himself toward the hooded figure, taking one of the guns and throwing it, it changed into a dagger mid-flight and pinned the man to a wall. He landed with a roll and stood to be looking down at the hooded man.

He took hold of his other gun, it turned into another dagger, the same as the first, but instead of it's black and gold color it was silver and black, he pulled the hood down, to find nothing there. he got kicked in the side and rolled down the alley, looking to the hooded man that tricked him.

"Nice trick, won't save you from this though." Iccarrus said as he threw his dagger into the air, along with his sword, Ace. He caught Ace and another sword, the exact same as his black one minus the color. He smirked as the man summoned a black sword from thin air.

"I see your semblance is Illusions. Well mine is Glyphs." Iccarrus said as the man chuckled, before getting blasted into the air by a glyph on the floor, Iccarrus threw both swords at the man, pinning him to the wall. He used a glyph to float in the air and pulled down the hood.

"What are you going to do now? turn me in?" He said as Iccarrus took the coin purse from the mans pocket.

"I'll leave you here to think for a moment, next time around I won't be so kind." He said as he took both his blades, but the man didn't fall to the floor, he used his glyph semblance to keep him up. He walked down the alley way, and put the coin purse into a woman's hands.

"Thank you for helping me, not very often do you find a nice soul in these parts of the town."She said as he gave her a smile and walked away, He turned his sword back into his two guns, Aurum and Argentum, and put ace on his back, sliding it through a leather hoops.

He walked toward Signal academy, talking to the professor to get his assignment.

"I need you to go to the forest with Victor, it's in the snowy region, you are familiar with the landscape. We suspect Roman Torchwick is residing in the forest somewhere."The headmaster said, Iccarrus simply nodded his head and walked into the locker facility where he kept most of his things. He slipped off his red jacket, getting a different one that was green, this one had parts of leather and went down to the back of his knees, unlike the simple red jacket. He slipped on a dark grey wool beanie over his blood red hair, and took out a mask from the locker, it would be worn to cover the top part of his face, it was white with black markings, like an old friend except theirs had red marking on it. He put the mask back in the locker, it was his last mission, he would get it over with quickly. He picked up a picture, a girl with Amber hair, dark brown eyes and delicate features smiled brightly, hugging Iccarrus closely.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and put the picture back in, punched in his lock number, and turned to see the girl, she looked at him.

"Sorry, It's my last one." He reassured her.

"Come back to me." She replied hugging him tightly.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you like that." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Let me come wi-"

"No, it's too dangerous, you're still recovering from you last mission." He said rubbing her back to comfort her, he heard her sniffle and he pulled away from her, leaning down to kiss her, she pulled him into her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Horsemen, lets go! Meet up at the court yard in 5!" They heard someone yell to him, he pulled away and sighed. She did too, putting her hands down awkwardly. He took on of her hands and kissed it, making her blush.

"I will come back to you. I promise." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Ok." She said as she walked away, leaving to go back home to the Beacon Academy region of Vale.

**-OoOoOoO-**

Iccarrus met the four other students selected for the job, Victor was there already, staring off into the sunset.

"Alright, lets go." Iccarrus announced walking down the stairs.

"It'll take a while for us to travel to the snow forest, we've all got our ways of transport, what of you, Horsemen?" One of the four students said, mocking him.

"I have my own ways, I'm not called 'Headless Horsemen' for nothing" Iccarrus said as he reached ground level and raised his hand which lit up on green fire, they heard a crumbling sound and then a neigh. Iccarrus climbed up on a skeleton horse, it huffed out fire and then lite on fire from Iccarrus' hand. The rest of them mounted on their bikes or, for Victor's choice, he used his aura to help him travel.

They set off, Iccarrus' horse easily hitting 30mph, he stayed ahead of everyone, he changed his two guns and long sword into a halberd. Silver, gold, and black in color, it had a twin hook at the end of the polearm itself.

They rode on.

**-OoOoOoO-**

They hit the forest, Iccarrus was slowed to a gallop not to attract any attention by the sound of hoof's pattering on the wet snowy ground. Everyone else had to leave their motor cycles at the outer perimeter of the snowy forest. He signaled Victor and then jumped off the horse, placing his hand on it's face, and mentally communicating with it. It neighed and then road back down the road, burning up and disappearing into the floor. They broke off into a walk, Iccarrus heaved his halberd over his shoulder, victor setting his left hand on the katana at his side.

Victor took out a pocket watch, checking the time.

"It's midnight. Perfect timing." He said, they approached a building cautiously, it had a wide clearing around it, all lights were off on the inside, smoke rising from the chimney. Iccarrus went in first, holding his hand out in front of him as a small orb of fire lit in his palm. He opened the door and he heard ticking and mechanization, his eyes widened as he was hit with something in the chest, he got blown back as someone walked out of the building.

"Looks like I was given a good lead." The man said, Iccarrus got up, and the fire in his hand grew to a molten ball of anger. He heard a laughing from behind him, one of the other students he could tell.

"Your welcome." He said as he pulled his weapon out, a 1911 pistol that was heavily modified, with blades under the barrels, and stabbed one of the other three students in the chest, shooting six times, the snow colored red from the blood that fell from his chest, he put his foot to the students chest and then kicked him off. Victor drew his Katana and walked toward him, until the last student stopped him.

"You two need to get going, I'll fight him." He said as he pulled a long sword, which was easily five feet long, from his back. it mechanized and grew into a hulking death machine standing at seven feet long, the blade was wickedly sharp. He attacked with an overhead strike, the other student dodging to the side. They began their fight as Iccarrus needed to finish his.

He put his hand to his chest, it burned in the wound and closed it, the blood stained his shirt underneath. He took his halberd, spinning it above him for a moment, then smirked at the man.

"The name is Iccarrus, yours?" He said nonchalantly.

"Dedra Maximus Sliver the fourth, I've heard of you, Horseman." He said as he held up his shotgun, spinning it as it mechanized and then attached itself to his gauntlets on his arms. his outfit was all black, he couldn't tell of any details from the dark.

Iccarrus rushed him, bringing the halberd down to strike, but it was blocked by the gauntlet, the blade coming forward, almost piercing Iccarrus' heart if he hadn't moved away from the blow. He swung the axe to his side, the end of it shooting out from a chain and wrapping itself around the blade, he pulled Dedra, the man falling on his face. Iccarrus brought the halberd down on him, breaking a bone or two, there was blood covering the now, a pool of it that he vomited up. He turned the Halberd into his twin longswords, swinging them and then throwing one at the student, that betrayed them, walking up behind Iccarrus. He looked over to find that the student had bled out, Victor had ran forward to the hideout where Roman must've been.

Iccarrus walked over to him, pulling his blade out of his body and slicing it to his side, the blood shooting off into the snow. His chest felt as if it exploded, the pain was horrible, his shirt damp with even more blood. He put his hand to it, sighing. He called his horse over, climbing it, Victor would need to finish this alone, he planted his silver and gold sword into the ground, to let him know he was going back, it lit aflame with green fire, a signal for Victor to hurry up. He rode back to Signal, the pain in his chest was worsened again, the exploding feeling coming back.

"Poison bullets, that smart ass... " Hy said as he passed out on the horse, the wind and snow chilling him.

**-OoOoOoO-**

Iccarrus woke up in the medical ward at Signal, Victor sat next to him. He sat up, the bandages on his chest were red from dried blood, he tore them off, the wound had closed and healed already.

"Poison from the Sliver family, deadly, you're lucky you lived." Victor said.

"Anyone survive?" He said.

"No, the one that went with me got caught by some Grimm, don't know how they adapted to the snow forest from their habitat in the emerald forest." Victor said, a grim look on his face.

"That was our last mission, now we're moving onto Beacon Academy."Iccarrus said as he smirked.

"Oh and Iccarrus?" victor said, smiling.

"What?" Iccarrus said raising an eye brow.

"Amber is coming" Victor said as he ran from the room, Iccarrus heard the thumping off boots against the wood floor, and lost some color in his skin.

Amber burst through thew door, closing it behind her, she pushed him back on the medical bed angrily and then straddled him, locking his lips in a kiss. He laughed loudly, she looked at him angrily still.

"I came back, didn't I?" He said as she playfully pounded his chest.

"I was worried!" she said as she captured his lips in another kiss, he hissed as he felt his arm burning. he looked at it to see it was wrapped in bandages, but he didn't dare take them off, it was probably a burn from using his powers too much in one day.

"So, we're all moving to Beacon tomorrow."She said happily, sitting on his lap as he sat up and slid against the wall. He took her hand and held it.

"We?" He said smiling.

"Victor, me, you, and Nero." She said as Iccarrus laughed.

"Nero graduated last year, he became a bounty hunter for some time." He said.

"I heard he was going to Beacon, rumors of him talking about it spread." she said , then imitating a deep voice. "I'm not gonna let my best friend go through Beacon Academy without me getting the opportunity to kick his ass!"

"Yup, sounds like him." He said as he looked into her wonderful eyes, and took his free hand and cupped her cheek. He kissed her neck and nuzzled into it.

"I missed you."He said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I missed you too. You know, I heard Beacon lets us have one room for each team, not gender separated." She said teasingly.

"Then I guess I'll have the luxury of sleeping next to you at night."Iccarrus said as she giggled. They held each other for the while, until victor busted through the door.

"Listen I know you two are dating and all, but we need to start packing. Oh and Iccarrus, We've fixed your coat and shirt, so put it on and let the lady have some self control from drooling over you." He said as Iccarrus growled at him, unable to chase after the laughing teenager.

"I like when you have your shirt off." She said as she racked her nails down his chest, making him shiver.

"Hurry up lovebirds!"They heard victor say as Iccarrus picked Amber up, set her down, and then ran after him.

"Get back here you filthy fucking cunt!" Iccarrus cursed after him, woman screamed at the shirtless teen running around the office, some ogling him, which amber didn't seem to like.

After that they all packed their things from their respective rooms and packed up their things.

**-OoOoOoO-**

**That wraps up Iccarrus' prologue.**


	4. Prouloge: Amber Kate Montgomery

Amber stood in a forest, a man walking up to her with a javelin, he wore a mask that covered the ton of his face.

Amber spun around the javelin thrown at her, and then threw her sword in an arching motion, slashing the man in the chest. She retracted the sword to her by pulling on the chain, then turned it into it's bow form. She charged forward and spun around the javelin that was thrown again at her. She blasted the man in the chest, knocking him back. Sparks and wire came from the hole in the robots chest..

"Alright, I'm done for the day." She announced as the forest dissipated into a square room, she collapsed her bow and then sheathed it on her back. She walked through different corridors until finding the room she was looking for.

The door had the numbers '46-16-96' on the door, she knocked lightly, and heard a response, something close to 'Coming'.

Iccarrus answered the door, his hair in his eyes and damp from his shower, he wore boxers and shorts but didn't have his shirt on, moving some hair out of his eyes he smiled and took Amber's hand and invited her in. He went to his closet and took out a shirt, but Amber hugged him from behind and then inhaled deeply.

"You smell like strawberries." She said as she clung to him. He slowly turned around and hugged her.

"We've got a mission together, this one will be your last one, the headmaster informed me whilst you were in the sim room." Iccarrus said rubbing he lower back, which she loved when he did so.

"When do we have to go?" Amber said as she rested her head on his chest.

"We leave at 8pm, so we have another... Five hours." He said after looking to the wall clock. She smiled and then took his hand and walked over to the bed, turning them around and pushing him down and she straddled him and then they kissed.

"I think I have some things in mind to waste the time."Amber said with a smile on her face as they continued kissing.

The door flung open and they heard a voice.

"Did I say 8pm? I meant right now, lets go, sorry for interrupting, but we need to get going if you will arrive at the dustplane." The headmaster said as Iccarrus sighed and then they got up and Iccarrus put on his shirt and took his jacket from the coat stand.

"Then lets go." He said equipping both his revolvers and sword, grabbing Amber's hand and walking through his door. She kept up pace to him, squeezing his hand to calm him down, he was obviously pissed at the headmaster for barging in on them.

**-OoOoOoO-**

They had been riding Iccarrus' horse, she leaned into his back as they rode down the cold and snowy road. He had taken off his jacket and giving it to her a while ago, which she leaned into and smelled him. He had been wearing a skin tight long-sleeved shirt, showing off all his features. she had her arms wrapped around him, the jacket sleeved covered her arms enough to which her arms were a bit past halfway down the forearm section.

His hair tickled her face as she was leaning into his back, his breathing was regular, rhythmical, his heartbeat slow and steady. She listened to it for what seemed like an eternity as they traveled slowly. Her hands traveled up to his necklace, tracing the pattern etched into the black razor blade.

"Are we there yet?" She asked tiredly.

"Almost, come on Amber, you've gotta wake up, you're smaller than me, I won't be able to sneak in and out." Iccarrus said as he somehow picked her up and set her in front of him. She opened her eyes to see they were closing into the small village deep within the snowy forest. She felt him kiss her on the top of her head.

"I don't like that you have to be a distraction. I don't want you to get hurt." She said as she leaned back into his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her, rubbing her side gently.

"I know. I promise I won't." He said as she felt them sink lower tot he ground, and his other arm pick her up bridal style, the horse had sunken into the snow.

"You need a name for that horse." Amber said as she snuggled into his jacket, then took it off and handed it to him. He slipped it on like he always did, smoothly and quickly. He took Ace and both revolvers, they disappeared into small specks of gold and silver, a little bit of black too. He took his necklace into his hand and that disappeared too, then reached into his pocket and drew out a card, an ace of hearts. Amber looked at it.

"I thought you didn't like using that." She said as the card disappeared and her placed his hand on her cheek, a small sting flashed through her before it was done.

"I know, buy I'm not risking you getting hurt to the point of dying." He said as she looked at him.

"But you'll get hurt even more so." She said holding him.

"It's worth it." was all he said before they heard an alarm, he gave her a quick kiss before she disappeared into the forest, stealthily getting past a group of guards coming Iccarrus' way. He put his hand to his side, and a sword, that was as light as a feather, appeared in his hand, it's colors were black, gold, and silver. It had four red hearts carved into it, three at each protrusion, and one at the tip. He lit himself on fire as he threw a small fireball at the group, it exploded with a blinding light. He dashed through them, leaving slices into their bodies. Then he ran, he ran into the small village, raising even more alarms.

**-OoOoOoO-**

Amber got through the window easily enough, then knocked out the watch guards. Picking a lock into a large office, cracking open a safe and picking up a small dust crystal, which was black.

_'Faust family black death dust crystal? But only Victor has the rest of them!"_ She thought to herself as she placed it inside of a small bag at her side. She jumped out of a window, and rolled in the snow. Then ran for where the fighting was. She spun around someone and swiftly delivered a kick punch to their chin, they fell back with a groan and didn't get back up. She took her bow, and put aura into it as she took and arrow and drew back, running on a nearby wall, letting it fly through the air as it struck a guard behind Iccarrus. He swung his sword a couple of times, the exact number of hits, were the exact number of people who had fallen to the floor, knocked out.

"I'm glad you can control whether you kill someone or knock them out with that." She said as she switched her bow to a sword, then sliced into a guards leg, crippling them with the poison it seeped. She felt a strike on her back, but no pain, Iccarrus grunted as he fell to one knee. Getting back up as guards sliced him down, again and again. He got back up, not caring for the pain he was enduring.

"WHY. WON'T. YOU. DIE!" Someone yelled as Iccarrus spun and killed all the guards there. His eyes were blue no longer the cool amber. A cold stone blue.

"Because. Devil's never die." He said as he rushed toward the man who had yelled the four words. A captain of their guard, he presumed. The sword he held vanished, and he raised his hands as Ace and it's twin formed. Then he spun in a whirlwind of strikes. The captain had his shield up blocking all the attacks. Iccarrus threw both swords into the air, then ripped off his coat practically as amber caught it. A flash of lightning struck Iccarrus and small specks of green fire covered the floor. His form was twisted, his eyes were still a cold blue, his skin a dark black leather. A very reptilian look, it gives a reptile-looking appearance to Iccarrus' arms and legs, his head seems to produce spiky edges, cracks on his chest reveal white light. He dropped both his sword.

"You're fucking with the son of a Devil." He said as he punched the shield into pieces, then grabbed the the sword, snapping it in two. He smashed his head into the guards.

"If you ever try to hurt her again." He said as he punched him, making him flying far away. He teliported to where he landed, and struck him into the floor, leaving a crater.

"I will kill you." He said as he left him there, unconscious, he looked to amber, who had fallen to the floor.

"No! NO!" he said as he ran toward her.

_'But... the card, I should've taken the injury. No... why now. WHY!'_ He thought to himself as he picked her up, green flames formed wings behind him, and he flew at a speed that made everything around him blur. Before he knew it, he was at Signal academy. He let out a roar to alarm the academy.

People woke up, and a medic team came to take her away. He fell to his knee's, a strike of lightning hitting him again, he returned to his regular form. grabbing one of the medics.

"Save her."


End file.
